Érase una vez
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Stevie y Stacy necesitan la ayuda de su madre para algo muy especial. / Samcedes AU. Regalo de cumpleaños para Rosa Elena.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Este mini fic o one shot no debería haberse publicado hoy, sino muchos días antes. En concreto, el día 23 de mayo, que fue el cumpleaños de una lectora muy querida. ¡Muchísimas felicidades Rosa Elena! :D Te lo dije el 23 y te lo digo de nuevo, esperando que pasases un gran día y te regalasen muchas cosas bonitas ^^ Aquí te dejo el mío, al que le di mil y una vueltas y no me termina de convencer, pero eso no soy yo quién tiene que decirlo, sino la cumpleañera. Escrito con todo mi aprecio, ojalá que te guste, o al menos, consiga sacarte una sonrisilla ^.^ Y esta nota, cómo no, me quedará enorme, como siempre xD Lo dicho, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo y,¡ ojalá que te guste!_

_Para todos aquellos que no sois Rosa Elena, animaos a dejar un review felicitando a la cumpleañera. :)_

_Por cierto, que hablando de cumpleaños, el 12 de Junio es el mío. ¿Qué me vais a regalar? Jejejeje._

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Érase una vez, la serie, tampoco. Pero los cuentos de hadas son mi perdición.**

* * *

_**Érase una vez:**_

Un tremendo lío.

Eso eran las sábanas de la cama de motel en la que Samuel Evans pasaba las noches desde hacía ya meses. Un completo desastre, consecuencia de los sueños en los que el chico se veía envuelto noche tras noche.

Dragones, caballos, espadas y... Una princesa.

Sí. Una hermosa princesa a la que, como en los cuentos que le leía a sus hermanos cada noche, su enamorado príncipe tenía que besar.

Y él era ese príncipe, ¡claro! El muchacho valiente subido a lomos de su caballo que la buscaba sin descanso. Que recorría bosques y llanuras inmensas con el único fin de encontrarla y liberarla del maleficio en el que su hermosa dama había sido sumida.

Con un beso de amor.

Así debía de ser.

Un beso que la despertase de su letargo y la regresase a su mundo. Un mundo en el que...

—¡Sammy!

—Ummm... No... No todavía —protestó el chico, medio dormido. Aquellos gritos querían llevárselo de aquel mundo. Querían devolverlo a la realidad, pero él necesitaba besarla antes de que eso sucediese. Solo tenía que inclinarse y unir sus labios con los de ella. Solo tenía que besarla y entonces la princesa regresaría con él, y Sam se quedaría con ella. Sí... Tenía que...

—¡Sam! —gritaron de nuevo, casi a punto de dejarle sordo.

Y rápidamente, notó cómo su cama se hundía y las sábanas desaparecían, dando paso a una Stacy que no dudó en saltarle encima para asegurarse de que había despertado de verdad a su hermano mayor.

—¡Jo...lines, Stacy! —chilló Sam recibiendo el impacto al tiempo que abría por fin los ojos y dejaba aquel sueño atrás. Empezaba a pensar que jamás conseguiría besar a su princesa. Aquella que conseguía materializar en su cabeza cada noche y a la que también veía todos los días en el instituto al que ambos acudían.

—¿Soñabas de nuevo? —le preguntó la niña, tirando de él para que se levantase.

—Tengo que dejar de leeros antes de dormir —respondió el chico, llevándose sus manos a los ojos y frotándoselos sin parar.

—Mamá dice que si no te apuras, vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento —le dijo su hermana, levantándose de la cama, esperando a que el chico hiciese pronto lo mismo.

Sam miró su reloj, dándose cuenta rápidamente de lo tarde que era y se levantó con prisa, secuestrando entre sus brazos a su hermana.

—No me has dado los buenos días, pequeñaja —le reprochó, poniéndola boca abajo durante un segundo, al tiempo que la niña estallaba en risas.

—¡Para! ¡Para! —le pedía la pequeña, intentando no ahogarse, pero el chico seguía y seguía—. ¡Buenos diiiias! —chilló, a la vez que se rendía, y él la sujetaba mejor en su regazo.

—Buenos días —rió Sam, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y dejándola de nuevo en el suelo—. Corre a desayunar, vamos.

La niña hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, mirándole de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, girándose hacia la niña para escucharla con claridad.

—Mercy también sueña cuando nos lee —le soltó, girándose de nuevo y saliendo de la pequeña habitación a la vez que cerraba por fin la puerta.

¿Ella también soñaba? ¿También lo hacía?

Mercedes, la chica que lo volvía completamente loco con solo una sonrisa. La que agachaba la cabeza cada vez que se cruzaba con él en los pasillos del instituto. La niñera de sus hermanos. Mercy.

¿También soñaba con él?

No. Claro que no.

Sam había leído que cuando alguien soñaba con una persona, esa persona también lo hacía a su vez. Pero aquello era imposible, ¿verdad? La chica no podía soñar que un príncipe, o mejor dicho él, la buscaba sin descanso para regalarle un beso de amor. Era una completa locura.

Una locura que él deseaba hacer realidad cada noche en sus sueños. Porque era en ellos donde Sam se veía merecedor de ella. En aquel mundo, donde él era un valiente caballero y no un pobre repartidor de pizzas que regresaba cansado a un motel, después de una tarde de estudio y trabajo. Sus padres habían perdido la casa en la que vivían hacía meses y junto con sus hermanos pequeños, Stevie y Stacy, se habían ido a vivir a un motel. Sam había buscado rápidamente un trabajo y desde ese instante, apenas había tenido tiempo para respirar. Su madre había puesto un anuncio en el que pedían una niñera y la chica había acudido para el puesto, junto a otras tres chicas. Ella había terminado siendo la elegida o quizás, ellos habían sido los que habían tenido la suerte de encontrarla. De cualquier modo, los niños la adoraban y él... La buscaba en sus sueños cada noche. Ella era su princesa sin ni siquiera saberlo. A la que deseaba encontrar, para besarla, antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos lo despertasen cada mañana.

Pero eso nunca sucedía.

Su boca se quedaba a escasos milímetros de la suya y los gritos y saltos de aquellos pequeños que adoraba, lo devolvían a la realidad. Una, en la que la chica, no le hablaba. Solo le sonreía y le hacía desear a Sam poder decirle algo más que un hola.

Unos golpes en la puerta le recordaron que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa en ducharse y vestirse. Esa mañana tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de football a primera hora y no podía retrasarse o se quedaría una hora más haciendo flexiones. Y el chico no podía desperdiciar una hora más de estudio. No desde que se pasaba casi todo el día trabajando en aquella pizzería. Sus notas habían bajado, aunque éstas nunca habían sido del todo buenas y Sam tenía miedo de que sus padres se acabasen enterando. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que ellos tuviesen otro motivo para preocuparse. Sam sabía que podía conseguirlo, ayudarles a ellos y salir adelante con sus estudios. Solo necesitaba dejar de pensar en musarañas y estudiar sin descanso. Claro que el hecho de ser disléxico no le ayudaba. Y tampoco el dejar de pensar en musarañas, si éstas respondían al nombre de Mercedes Jones y cantaban como ella.

Buscando entre sus ropas algo limpio que ponerse, salió corriendo de la habitación, directo a la ducha.

* * *

Mary Evans sonrió a la vez que se sentaba en la única mesa de la que disponía aquella pequeña habitación de motel. Sus hijos más jóvenes, Stevie y Stacy, la miraban con curiosidad, esperando a que ella volviese a retomar la palabra. Pero Mary se había quedado callada después de oír el secreto a voces que los niños le habían contado. Que Sam Evans, su hijo mayor, estuviese enamorado no era nada que le pillase por sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, ella conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía siempre y en qué momento, las flechas de Cupido atravesaban su bondadoso corazón.

—¿Mamá? —Stevie volvió a llamar su atención, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Creo que "El hombre del saco" se ha llevado su lengua, Stevie! —exclamó su hermana, asustada—. Sam tenía razón cuando dijo que los secretos no se podían contar.

—Y no se pueden contar —le oyeron decir a su madre, haciendo que los dos pequeños saltasen en sus asientos por el susto—. Por esta vez, creo que "El hombre del saco" ha hecho una excepción —les dijo Mary, al mismo tiempo que su pequeña corría y se abrazaba a ella, y la madre la subía para sentarla encima de sus piernas, dándole un cariñoso beso en su frente. Contar secretos estaba mal, pero aquel... El que sus hijos le habían contado era el secreto más bonito que había oído en mucho tiempo.

Sam se había enamorado nada más y nada menos que de la chica que venía a cuidar de sus pequeños cuando ellos no podían. Y a juzgar por las sonrisas que la chica le regalaba, ella lo estaba tanto o más. Así que, los dos necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito. Solo uno. Y eso era lo que Stevie y Stacy le acababan de pedir.

—Sam es muy testarudo, cielo. No querrá que le ayudemos. Aunque... si no lo hacemos, probablemente, la pobre Mercedes se cansará de esperar y se rendirá —Mary suspiró profundamente y miró a su pequeña—. Y creo que ella todavía es más testaruda que él, así que tampoco podemos esperar que sea Mercedes la que dé el primer paso.

—Son unos tontos —la interrumpió Stevie, sin lograr entender porqué razón la gente mayor se creaba tantos problemas—. Yo le pregunté a Lilly si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que sí. Tan fácil como eso.

Mary volvió a reír, añorando aquellos tiempos en los que, siendo niña, no había tenido miedos ni preocupaciones.

—Y luego le diste un beso y ella te pegó con su libreta —le recordó Stacy, echándose a reír también.

—¡Porque también es una tonta! —protestó el niño, provocando que su madre les pidiese silencio.

Lo correcto sería no inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos, pero no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. La chica era bonita y simpática, y tenía un corazón de oro. Apenas les cobraba lo que otras niñeras habían pedido antes que ella y no se molestaba si se retrasaban en los pagos. Además, sus pequeños la adoraban y Sam... El chico parecía iluminarse cada vez que la veía... ¡Pero como un semáforo en rojo!

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo, creyendo haber encontrado por fin, una salida a todo aquello.

—¿Pegarles hasta que digan que se quieren? —preguntó Stevie, confundido.

—¡No! Claro que no —Mary Evans trató de no reírse ante la pregunta de su hijo menor.

—¡Tienen que darse un beso! —exclamó Stacy, ilusionada, a la vez que Mary se llenaba de orgullo por la inteligencia de su hija.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso? —Quiso saber Stevie—. ¿Les encerramos en una habitación y les amenazamos con pegarles hasta que se lo den?

—Stevie, pegar está mal —Le regañó su madre, al mismo tiempo que su hija aprovechaba para llamarle tonto y echarle la lengua—. Niños... —La pobre mujer trató de poner orden entre los dos pequeños—. Nadie va a pegar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó, recibiendo asentimientos por parte de los niños—. Escuchadme con atención, porque solo tendremos esta oportunidad y todo tiene que salir bien.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, poniendo todas las ganas en aquel nuevo plan maquinado por su madre.

...

_"Cielo, sabemos que hoy es tu día libre y que necesitas estudiar, pero... ¿Podrías estar en casa a las seis? Los pequeños te necesitan. Un beso, cariño."_

Sam leyó el mensaje de texto que su madre acababa de enviarle al teléfono móvil mientras se sentaba en la mesa que ocupaban los jugadores del equipo de football del instituto.

"_Claro que sí, mamá. Sabes que no tenéis que pedírmelo. Un beso :)" _

Tecleó rápidamente como respuesta.

No tenían que pedírselo, claro que no. Sus padres eran conscientes de todo lo que él estaba haciendo para ayudar a su familia. Y nada le importaba que aquel día lo tuviese libre, sino que aquella tarde él podría quedarse cuidando a los diablillos y así, ahorrar más dinero para la familia. Aunque eso significaba que esa tarde, Mercedes no iría a verles. Y él no se encontraría con ella como hacía cada día al regresar de su trabajo. No vería su sonrisa, ni le oiría decir aquel suave "hola" que era lo máximo a lo que podía llegar una conversación entre ambos. Sam era consciente de que la verdadera razón por la que ella fingía no conocerle en el instituto al que iban, era la condición económica de su familia. Y él no la culpaba. La chica no era la única que agachaba la cabeza mirando en otra dirección cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Muchos de sus amigos lo habían hecho también al conocer su situación y muchos más lo harían hasta que su familia volviese a retomar su vida pasada, cosa que no parecía que fuese a suceder tan pronto. Pero aquellas reacciones que él producía en la chica, no hacían que Sam se olvidase de ella. Su sonrisa, sus gestos, aquel suave "hola" que le hacía temblar cada vez que él lo oía, sus risas... Su voz al leerles aquellos cuentos de hadas a sus hermanos. Sus canciones... Todo aquello se encargaba de recordarle todo el tiempo que ella era su princesa. La que aparecía en sus sueños cada noche para recibir su beso de amor. El que nunca llegaba a darle.

El chico levantó la cabeza y la buscó a lo lejos, cerca de las ventanas, donde solía sentarse siempre. Pero esa mañana, Mercedes no se encontraba allí. Quizás estuviese estudiando en la biblioteca, o preparándose para un examen en cualquiera de los rincones secretos de aquel instituto.

Quizás no tendría la suerte de verla hasta el día siguiente. O hasta el otro. A pesar de lo que hubiera deseado Sam, ellos no compartían las mismas clases, ni siquiera las mismas amistades. El chico suspiró, al oír la sirena que les indicaba el comienzo de las clases, deseando poder armarse de valor como en sus sueños y correr hasta encontrarla para darle el más hermoso de los besos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía recordarse una y otra vez que el no era un príncipe subido en su caballo, sino un pobre chico que intentaba distribuir las horas del día entre su familia, sus estudios y aquellas pizzas a las que había terminado odiando.

...

—Stevie... ¿De verdad tengo que ponerme esto? —Le preguntó Mercedes mirando con asombro el vestido que el niño le había dejado en sus manos—. No sé si sea...

De su talla, había querido decirle, mas no lo hizo al ver la sonrisa de ilusión que el pequeño le dedicaba. Su hermana también estaba allí, y la miraba con una esperanza que estaba empezando a asustarla. ¿Adónde pensaban llegar con todo aquello?

—Vamos a jugar a príncipes y princesas —le contó Stacy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y ésta vez, tú serás la princesa —dijo a su vez, el pequeño Stevie.

—¿Por qué yo? —Quiso saber la chica.

Mercedes no quería jugar a ser princesa. Ese puesto le correspondía a la pequeña Stacy y la chica no podía entender porqué razón los niños se habían empeñado aquella tarde en que ella se pusiese para nada aquel vestido tan bonito. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde lo habrían sacado pues los pequeños no tenían dinero para comprarlo, y dudaba de verdad que sus padres les hubiesen dejado algo de lo que tenían ahorrado. Pero allí estaban aquellos dos angelitos, mirándola con ilusión y esperando que ella les diese un sí. Si tan solo supieran que ella soñaba con eso cada noche...

—Vamos, Mercy... Di que sí —le pidió la pequeña imitando la carita del gatito de Shreck que siempre le funcionaba.

¡Demonios! Mercedes odiaba que la niña hiciese aquello y a la vez, no podía dejar de adorar la carita que ella ponía cuando lo hacía. Se veía tan bonita... Ella sí era una verdadera princesa. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquellas trencitas doradas que siempre le hacían. Mercedes adoraba peinarla y disfrazarla, pero de verdad esperaba que los niños no se empeñasen en hacer lo mismo con ella. Algo le hacía temer que aquella tarde acabaría como un payaso y no como una princesa. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que si terminaban pronto, la chica podría cambiarse antes de que el hermano mayor de los niños regresase a casa. De hecho, ella esperaba de verdad poder hacerlo antes de que Sam volviese.

Mercedes suspiró profundamente, asintiendo con la cabeza y viendo cómo los niños empezaban a aplaudir contentos. Su mayor temor no se produciría. Él no se pasaría por allí, no al menos hasta que su trabajo terminase y eso, si no recordaba mal, sería dos horas más tarde. Así que los tres tendrían el tiempo suficiente para jugar a los cuentos de hadas. Los que ella les leía a los pequeños cada tarde antes de despedirse y los que terminaban llenando sus noches por completo.

Soñaba con él.

Con un príncipe valeroso que acudía en su rescate subido en su caballo, recorriendo largas extensiones de valles y montañas en su busca. Soñaba con un beso de él. Que aquel príncipe que tenía sus ojos y su sonrisa, la despertase con su primer beso de amor.

Soñaba con un imposible. Como cada uno de los sueños que había tenido desde niña. Cantar... Ser famosa... Triunfar... Encontrar el amor.

Y ahora ellos querían que ella se vistiese como una princesa. La que lo esperaba en sus sueños. Y la que noche tras noche se quedaba a escasos centímetros de su boca deseando que él acortase aquella distancia y la besase. Con suavidad, con ternura. Despertándose, sin embargo, cada mañana envuelta entre las sábanas y con su nombre en sus labios. El príncipe nunca conseguía besarla y esa tarde, la princesa tampoco recibiría su esperado beso de amor.

Desapareciendo en la habitación de los niños con el vestido entre sus manos, no tardó en ponérselo, comprobando que no solo era de su talla, sino que era también el vestido más bonito que alguna vez se hubiera puesto. Mirándose en el espejo, dejó caer sobre sus hombros sus largos rizos, e inspiró profundamente. Pronto tendría lugar el baile del instituto y ningún chico se había acercado todavía para invitarla. Quizás, ninguno terminase haciéndolo y ponerse aquel vestido terminaría siendo lo más cercano a vivir una noche de gala y bailes.

—¿Mercy? —Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad, oyendo del otro lado al pequeño Stevie.

—¡Ahora voy! —les dijo, mirándose por última vez en el espejo, y caminando luego hacia la salida.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya no sabía cuánto había desperdiciado mirando el vestido con fascinación. Éste era precioso y ella no podía dejar de tocarlo con sus dedos.

—Hola... —oyó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se quedaba completamente quieta.

¡Oh, Señor, aquella voz!

No quería levantar su cabeza, porque sabía a quién vería al hacerlo. No quería buscarle con los ojos, porque era él quién estaba enfrente de ella. Había deseado que los niños no la pintasen como un payaso y aquellas mejillas habían terminado sonrojadas igualmente.

El hermano de los pequeños estaba delante de ella.

Sam estaba enfrente de ella y Mercedes estaba vestida como una princesa, o al menos, eso era lo que los niños habían pensado que conseguirían con aquel precioso vestido.

Despacio, la chica levantó finalmente la cabeza, y le miró, sonriendo ligeramente y entonando un "hola" que hizo compañía al de él.

—Estás... muy bonita —consiguió decir él, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían, tiñendo también sus orejas de rojo.

—Gracias —respondió Mercedes, dejando de jugar con su vestido y uniendo sus manos nerviosas con la intención de que estas parasen de temblar. Lo que no era nada fácil, a su pesar.

—Es una princesa. Y yo soy el dragón que la tiene _cativa _—les dijo Stevie, haciendo que los dos chicos dejasen de mirarse y le diesen las gracias en silencio por romper aquel momento incómodo.

—Se dice _cautiva _—lo corrigió su hermana, a la vez que se ponía al lado de Sam y le explicaba el cuento—. Y tú eres el príncipe que tiene que salvarla.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Sam, alucinado.

¿Estaban de broma, no?

Porque si lo estaban no tenía ninguna gracia. Sus pobres hermanos no eran conscientes de que eso mismo era lo que él trataba de hacer todas las noches, fallando estrepitosamente.

Buscarla, salvarla y besarla.

Eso era lo que sucedía en las historias y cuentos que ellos les leían, pero no en sus sueños.

—Sí, tú. Tienes que matar al dragón, Sammy —dijo la niña, ilusionada. Mirándole con adoración como si de verdad él pudiera ser capaz de aquello—. Y luego, tienes que despertarla.

—¿Despertarla?

—¿Despertarme?

Preguntaron ambos a la vez, mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, y desviando nuevamente sus miradas.

—Con un beso —añadió el niño.

—¿Con un beso? —preguntaron de nuevo los dos chicos a la vez.

—Por favor —les pidió de nuevo la niña, imitando de nuevo la carita del gatito.

Sam la miró, y luego posó sus ojos en la chica, a la vez que se quedaba callado. Mercedes tampoco le hablaba. Se había quedado en silencio tratando de entender cómo aquello que jamás había podido conseguir en sueños, estaba ahora tan al alcance de su mano.

—Por favor —les rogó también Stevie, provocando que los dos volviesen de nuevo a mirarse.

A los pequeños ni siquiera les hizo falta una respuesta, pues lo siguiente que Sam hizo, provocó que Stevie, el supuesto dragón, se pusiese en guardia, al tiempo que su hermana Stacy y Mercedes se echaban hacia atrás.

Una batalla se estaba librando en aquel diminuto salón. Una batalla que les estaba haciendo reír como nunca antes.

—Te ordeno que la liberes, oh, Dragón de las Tinieblas —exclamaba el chico con su invisible espada, preparada para atacar, mientras su hermano Stevie, rugía y se lanzaba hacia él, abriendo la boca para que de ella, saliese también un fuego invisible—. He viajado durante días y meses, buscando a mi princesa —dijo, haciendo muchísimo más grave su tono de voz—. Sé que tú la tienes _cativa._

—Es _cautiva_ —le corrigió Stacy, haciendo que Mercedes soltase una risita.

Puede que él no fuese un príncipe, ni tampoco un cazador de dragones, pero era un caballero. Sin espada y sin caballo, pero con un corazón de oro. Uno que latía por y para su familia.

Aquella escena que sus ojos podían ver, era sumamente adorable. Sam solo buscaba la alegría y las risas de sus hermanos y en el proceso, ni siquiera el chico podía darse cuenta de que había conseguido también las de ella, y los latidos alocados de su corazón.

—Cautiva —repitió Sam, abalanzándose hacia su hermano Stevie, y enganchándole entre sus brazos, poniéndole hacia abajo tal y como había hecho aquella mañana con Stacy—. Muere, bestia inmunda y devuélveme a mi princesa.

—¡Grrrrr! —gruñó Stevie, entre risas, al notar los dedos de su hermano mayor atacándole a base de cosquillas.

—¿Te rindes? —rió Sam, poniéndolo de nuevo hacia arriba.

—¡No! —chilló el pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, casi dejándole sordo.

—¿No? —Sam no dudó un segundo en volver a ponerle boca abajo, al tiempo que sus ojos la buscaban y observaban que la princesa, también se reía.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —dijo finalmente el "dragón", posando luego sus pies en el suelo y dejándose caer para demostrar su derrota.

Stacy no tardó en aplaudirles y Mercedes se animó también a hacerlo, mientras sus ojos hacían contacto con los de él. Estos eran tan hermosos, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no parecían rechazarle como siempre lo hacían. Entonces, él no solo la miró, sino que sonrió, y Mercedes supo que estaba perdida. Completamente perdida.

Iba a hacerlo. Allí delante de sus hermanos. Completamente despierto y en aquel mundo en el que no se hablaban.

Iba a besarla.

Se armaría de valor y daría los tres pasos. O cuatro, los que hubiese hasta llegar a ella.

Y la besaría. Como había soñado durante tanto tiempo, como había soñado todas aquellas noches. La besaría y ella...

El chico esperaba que Mercedes no le respondiese al beso con una bofetada. Aunque, en cierto modo, eso sería lo que él se merecería por hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Sam ni siquiera consiguió dar dos pasos sin volver a dudar. El valor que había sentido segundos atrás, parecía habérsele esfumado por completo, y ahora el miedo a que la chica le rechazase volvía a hacerse presente. Seguía sin tener nada para ofrecerle. No era un príncipe, sino un chico que se pasaba el día trabajando y repartiendo pizzas. Y ella... Mercedes sí era una princesa. Una que cantaba como los ángeles y hacía que su corazón latiese como loco cada vez que la chica le sonreía. Era una princesa, pero no la suya. Eso era lo que aquellos sueños trataban de decirle noche tras noche. ¿Verdad?

Y él no había querido escucharlos, como tampoco querría escucharlos ahora. Estaba delante de él, a tan solo dos pasos, hermosa, con su vestido lila y aquellos rizos cayéndole sobre sus hombros, y él solo deseaba poder besarla.

—Habría sido mejor encerrarles en una habitación. Yo tenía razón y no me hicisteis caso —le oyeron decir a Stevie.

—¡Shhh! ¡Calla! —Stacy le dio un codazo a su hermano, pero éste ya llegaba tarde.

Sam y Mercedes les miraron confusos, sin entender nada.

—¡Es verdad!

—¡Stevie! —le regañó su hermana de nuevo, a la vez que intentaba taparle la boca.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Stacy déjale hablar.

—¡No! Lo ha estropeado todo. ¡Es un tonto! —exclamó la niña, pegándole deliberadamente en la cabeza al pobre Stevie.

—¿Qué ha estropeado, pequeña? Deja que hable —le pidió Mercedes, acercándose a ellos y colocándose al lado de Sam.

—A ti te gusta Mercy, y a ti, él —soltó de pronto, tomándoles a todos por sorpresa.

—¡Stevie! —Su hermana Stacy se tapó los ojos, sin querer mirar el resultado de sus acciones—. Va a venir "El hombre del saco" y te va a llevar por contarlo.

—¡No es cierto! —chilló el niño, echándole la lengua, pero comprobando al mismo tiempo que su hermana todavía seguía con los ojos tapados.

—Sí lo es. Mamá lo dijo.

—¡También dijo que pegar estaba mal y tú me has pegado! —chilló el pequeño, intentando destaparle los ojos.

—¡Porque eres un tonto! —chilló, empujándole para que no la tocase.

—¡Y tú también! —le aseguró él.

—¡Ahora por tu culpa no se besarán! —Stacy rompió a llorar, desconsolada, mientras los chicos se miraban, asombrados.

—Stace... —Sam se arrodilló quedando a la altura de la niña e intentando que la pequeña le mirase.

—Stevie lo ha estropeado todo —dijo de nuevo.

—Stacy... No está bien obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no desean. Como tampoco está bien mentir, ni contar secretos que no son tuyos. Y mucho menos pegar a alguien —Sam buscó con su mirada a su hermano pequeño, viendo cómo éste buscaba refugio en la chica.

—Lo sé... Pero... A ti te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña, sin ser consciente de la situación en la que estaba poniendo a su hermano mayor.

—Yo...

¡Mierda! ¡Había dicho que no estaba bien mentir! ¿En qué momento se le había pasado por la cabeza tratar de educar a sus hermanos precisamente aquella misma tarde?

—No se debe mentir, Sam —le recordó Stevie, abrazado a Mercedes.

Pequeños diablillos... ¡Le estaban creando un grave problema!

—Yo...

—Mercy, ¿a que a ti también te gusta Sam?

¡Oh, genial! Los pequeños le habían dado la vuelta a la tortilla, y ahora le tocaba el turno de jugar a la chica.

—Yo... —titubeó también ella.

—¿Sabéis que también está mal avergonzar a la gente, diablillos? —Les preguntó su hermano a la vez que se levantaba y los miraba, medio enfadado—. Veréis cuando se lo cuente a mamá...

—Ya lo sabe —Stevie volvió a abrir su boca sin darse cuenta—. La idea fue suya.

—¡Stevie! —Stacy volvió a chillar su nombre, dejándoles a todos sordos.

Sam giró su cabeza justo a tiempo de ver cómo la chica empezaba a reírse sin poder parar. Al parecer, todos habían montado un plan y los únicos que no lo sabían eran ellos.

—No me lo puedo creer —susurró, notando cómo sus mejillas elevaban su temperatura de nuevo.

—¿Vais a besaros? —le preguntó Stacy a los chicos, mientras ellos la miraban avergonzados.

Mercedes jamás había deseado tanto en su vida que un agujero se abriese en la tierra y se la tragase. ¡Aquellos pequeños angelitos habían descubierto su secreto mejor guardado! ¿Cómo habían podido?

Los chicos apenas se hablaban y cuando lo hacían, solo era para saludarse. Aunque la sonrisa que ese "hola" dejaba en ella tardaba demasiado en borrársele de la cara y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón tampoco parecía querer calmarse. Y ahora, el encaprichamiento que tenía hacia él, había dejado de ser secreto y aquellos niños que ahora les miraban fijamente eran los únicos culpables.

—¡Qué tarde que es! —Exclamó Sam, tomándola por sorpresa, provocando que ella girase su cabeza para comprobar la hora que era en el reloj de la pared—. ¡Hora de irse a dormir!

—¡Si solo son las siete! —protestó Stevie, cruzándose de brazos. Si pretendían llevárselo a la cama, tendría que ser a rastras.

Sam pareció entender rápidamente a su hermano, porque, en menos de un segundo, cargó con ambos y salió de allí directo hacia la cama de los pequeños, arrojándolos sin reparo.

—No hemos cenado —le recordó Stevie, tratando de ganar más tiempo. Necesitaba que su hermano la besase o todo se habría estropeado de verdad. Si aquello no sucedía, su madre se enfadaría con él cuando regresase, y "El Hombre del Saco" se lo llevaría la próxima vez que contase un secreto, tal y como le había dicho Stacy.

—Mercedes y yo os prepararemos la cena, y mientras tanto, vosotros os quedaréis aquí viendo la tele. ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero...

—¿De acuerdo? —insistió el chico.

—De acuerdo —respondieron los pequeños a la vez.

Ambos salieron del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta por precaución, y se dirigieron a la cocina, si al pequeño rincón unido al salón se le podía llamar así.

—Siento muchísimo todo esto —le oyó decir Mercedes, a la vez que le veía sacar de la estantería improvisada la única cena que el chico sabía preparar.

—No pasa nada —respondió, sonriendo levemente y adelantándose para ayudarle.

—No, no. Mancharás tu vestido, deja que lo haga yo —dijo Sam, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus orejas todavía estaban completamente rojas y sus mejillas... El chico esperaba que ella no viese la vergüenza que el chico estaba pasando.

—Oh... No es mío... Stevie y Stacy me pidieron que me lo pusiese —le explicó, viendo cómo el chico untaba las rebanadas de pan con mantequilla de cacahuete y luego, las dejaba en un plato.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó él, girándose hacia ella con el cuchillo en alto, provocando que la chica se echase atrás deprisa—. Oh, lo siento —Se disculpó, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa y mirándola por fin—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y ni siquiera sé de dónde han podido sacar-

—¿Que me gustas? —preguntó ella, completando su frase.

—No... Iba a decir... Espera, ¿qué? —Sam abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien? ¿O la cercanía de la chica y aquel vestido tan bonito que llevaba habían hecho que el chico tergiversase lo que ella le había dicho?

Mercedes no le respondió. No le salían las palabras, o quizás "El hombre del Saco" había venido y se las había llevado. Solo pudo sonreír, mientras el rubor volvía a sus mejillas y las ganas de esconderse bajo tierra se apoderaban de ella.

—Soy disléxico. Y mis notas son bajas. Además no tengo dinero para poder invitarte a salir. Y el poco tiempo libre que tengo me lo paso estudiando y repartiendo pizzas —le soltó, mirándola a los ojos sin apartar sus miradas como casi siempre hacía.

—Ya lo sé —respondió ella, cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de desilusión. El chico estaba rechazándola y en lugar de decírselo abiertamente, bordeaba el tema, contándole aquellas cosas que ella sabía perfectamente.

—Entonces... No entiendo el porqué. Es decir... Te gusto pero no me miras. Agachas la cabeza cada vez que nos cruzamos y...

—Tú también lo haces —se excusó ella, sin entender adónde quería llegar con todo aquello.

—Por que pensaba que eso era lo que querías. Que nadie te relacionase conmigo. Con mi familia —dijo, apoyándose en la mesa sin darse cuenta de que una de las rebanadas de pan le manchaba el pantalón en el bolsillo trasero—. Oh, mierda...

—Espera, yo puedo...

—No, no te acerques o te mancharás el vestido —le advirtió el chico, buscando un trapo húmedo para limpiarse.

Mercedes le hizo caso, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, mientras le observaba tratando de limpiar aquel desastre.

—¿Pensabas que no te hablaba porque me avergonzaba de ti? —Preguntó, a la vez que Sam dejaba de frotar la mancha y la miraba de nuevo—. Sam... ¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que quizás no te hablase porque no quería causarte problemas?

—¿Qué quieres decir? — ¿Qué clase de problemas podría causarle ella? Era inteligente, y bonita. Y... Sam no entendía nada y sus pantalones se le habían manchado delante de la chica. Era un completo desastre y a ella parecía no importarle en absoluto.

—Que juegas en el equipo de football, Sam. Perteneces a los populares. Verte hablando conmigo te llevaría directo a mi grupo.

—Como si no estuviera ya en él después de habernos quedado sin casa... —Sam la miró, consciente de que aquella razón no podía ser la única que la hacía esconderse cada vez que él la veía—. Mercedes... La mayoría de la gente dejó de hablarme cuando se enteraron que vivíamos en un motel y la otra mayoría lo hizo cuando me vieron llegar a sus casas con las pizzas en la mano. No me importa en absoluto que me vean hablando contigo.

—Genial. Porque a mí tampoco —respondió ella, decidida. Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, ya no tenía miedo de lo que el chico la hacía sentir. No podía suceder nada peor que lo que esa tarde había ocurrido.

—Siento haber pensado que sí.

¡Qué tonto había sido! Todo el tiempo ella se escondía tratando de que nadie los relacionase y finalmente podía entender la razón. Su princesa no se avergonzaba de él y Sam quiso pegarse con todo lo que tenía a mano por ser tan estúpido.

—Yo siento no haberme atrevido a hablarte —admitió ella. Vale, puede que la otra razón por la que no quisiera hacerlo era que la timidez la vencía la mayoría de las veces.

—Y yo haberte hecho pasar por todo esto —le dijo él, señalando su vestido y dándole a entender que se refería a toda la tarde que ambos habían compartido con los pequeños.

—Oh... No todos los días un príncipe consigue salvarme de un temible dragón para despertarme con un-

Mercedes guardó silencio demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho y ahora, él sabría que ella se había quedado con las ganas y entonces, ella desearía esconderse de nuevo bajo tierra o salir corriendo para meterse en su cama y no salir de ella nunca más.

—Beso... —le oyó decir a él, viendo cómo daba los dos pasos que la separaban de ella y posaba sus manos en sus mejillas, inclinándose para unir sus bocas.

Un beso de amor. Su príncipe había conseguido por fin reunir el valor suficiente para besarla y ella, se había despertado, buscando con sus manos su cintura y tomándolo por sorpresa, haciendo que el chico diese un paso atrás rompiendo el contacto de sus bocas, creyendo que ella quería separarles.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, antes de darle a él la oportunidad.

—Yo lo siento. Espera... ¿qué?

—Has vuelto a mancharte —le explicó ella, señalándole la rebanada de pan que reposaba encima de la mesa y tratando de no echarse a reír, fallando en el intento.

—Oh... No me lo puedo creer —dijo él, viendo cómo ella de nuevo, trataba de acercarse—. No, no lo hagas. Te mancharás el vestido.

—No paras de decírmelo —le recordó ella, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Porque estás preciosa con él —admitió, sonrojándose como nunca antes.

—¿Ya sois novios? —Stevie y Stacy salieron de la habitación pillándoles por sorpresa y provocando que ambos deseasen poder hacerlos desaparecer.

—Se han besado —dijo Stacy, como si eso lo hubiese arreglado todo.

—Y ella no le ha pegado —añadió Stevie.

—¿Podéis decirme qué hacéis levantados y fuera de la habitación? —Quiso saber Sam, desviando el tema de conversación.

—Nosotros teníamos hambre y... —Stevie trató de excusarse pero Sam le conocía perfectamente.

—A cenar y a la cama —les ordenó, dirigiéndolos a la mesa.

—Pero...

—Comed, sin rechistar. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondieron los niños a la vez, volviendo a guardar silencio.

—Yo debería irme —dijo Mercedes, mirando el reloj de la pared. Ya era demasiado tarde y estando Sam allí, los niños no la necesitarían—. Me cambiaré rápido —les dijo, desapareciendo en la habitación de los pequeños.

—Tienes que pedirle que vaya contigo al baile —Stacy trató de hablar mientras masticaba su bocadillo.

—¿Cómo?

—El baile del instituto —le recordó su hermana—. Pídele que vaya contigo.

—Oh... —El baile... Sí. Aquel al que él todavía no sabía siquiera si podría ir. ¿Y si se lo pedía y ella aceptaba, y luego no podía llevarla?

—Vamos, debes hacerlo ahora —le repitió Stacy, mientras dejaba el pan en el plato y su hermano Stevie se lo robaba—. ¡Oye!

Sam se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver cómo la chica salía ya del cuarto y se detenía junto a ellos.

—Tengo que irme. Buenas noches, niños.

—Buenas noches, Mercy. Sueña con cosas bonitas —dijo Stacy, después de darle un manotazo a su hermano, recuperando su bocadillo.

—Te acompaño afuera —Sam salió disparado detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que los pequeños diablillos no les oyesen.

—Gracias —dijo ella, viendo cómo el chico cerraba la puerta y se recostaba sobre ella, no tardando la chica en hacer lo mismo.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo besarte —susurró él sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado. Quizás si dejaba de hacerlo y la miraba a ella, aquel valor que parecía sentir en ese momento desaparecería por completo—. Seguramente, pensarás que estoy loco, pero he soñado con ello muchas veces.

—Seguramente pensarás que yo también estoy loca, pero yo también lo he hecho. Aunque en mis sueños, esto nunca sucedía.

—En los míos tampoco —admitió él, mirándola por fin, viendo cómo ella empezaba a reírse sin poder parar—. ¿Cuál es el chiste? —Quiso saber.

—El mundo al revés —le explicó—. Debemos ser las únicas personas del mundo que hacen realidad sus sueños en el mundo real y no en el de los sueños.

Al chico poco le faltó parecerse a un dibujo japonés y que una gota de sudor resbalase por su rostro. Nada había entendido de lo que la chica le había dicho, pero tampoco quería quedar como un tonto admitiéndoselo a ella. Porque eso era él. Un tonto a su lado. Aunque a la chica no parecía importarle, como tampoco parecía haberle importado el desastre que había hecho en la cocina.

La chica lo miró, sonriente, y Sam tuvo que resistir sus ganas de besarla de nuevo. Sus hermanos les habían preguntado si se habían hecho novios y él ni siquiera sabía adónde llegaría aquella relación extraña que tenían. Aquella tarde habían hablado más de lo que lo habían hecho en meses y todavía no podía creerse su suerte.

—Quiero pedirte algo —dijo de pronto, comprendiendo que su hermana tenía razón y sería en ese momento o nunca.

Mercedes lo miró, reemplazando su sonrisa por una mueca de sorpresa. ¿Le pediría que saliesen juntos? ¿Tendría esa suerte?

—¿El qué?

—¿Te gustaría... ser mi pareja en el baile?

—¿En el baile? —repitió Mercedes, asombrada.

—Sí... Me encantaría ir contigo, o que tú fueses conmigo —dijo, dándose cuenta después de que estaba divagando—. Vale, las dos cosas son lo mismo —Rió, negando con la cabeza—. Si no quieres no pasa nada, de todos modos, tampoco es seguro que pueda ir.

—Oh...

—Es decir, me encantaría de verdad, pero no lo había pensado hasta hace unos minutos que Stacy me lo recordó, y ni siquiera sé cuando es.

—Es dentro de dos semanas. El sábado —le respondió ella, sonriendo como una tonta. Puede que él estuviese divagando, pero ella no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo adorable que el chico podía llegar a ser.

—¿El sábado? —Repitió, recibiendo un sí por parte de la chica—. Podría pedir el día libre. Seguro que me dejan. O sino, podría cambiarle el día a David. Si tú respondes que sí, claro.

—Si digo que no, ¿no irás? —Preguntó, divertida—. Entonces supongo que tendré que decir que sí.

—No, no. No quise decir que... No quiero que te sientas obligada.

—Me encantará ir contigo al baile del instituto, Sam Evans —le aseguró, con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —repitió él, sintiendo cómo la puerta empezaba a alejarse y él caía hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Stevie!

—Fui yo —habló la niña, después de ver cómo su hermano mayor se precipitaba al suelo—. Lo siento mucho, Sammy.

—¿Sam, estás bien? ¡Oh, Dios mío! —La chica se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

—Creo que me he roto algo —se quejó el chico, intentando no moverse mucho.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaron los tres a la vez, preocupados.

—Menuda tardecita me habéis dado. No sé qué hice yo para merecerme esto —bromeó, levantándose con cuidado con ayuda de Mercedes y los niños.

—Ser el mejor hermano del mundo —dijo la niña a la vez que su hermano se abrazaba a Sam y ella le seguía, arrancándole una sonrisa a Mercedes.

—Eso es cierto —susurró él, emocionado, mientras los pequeños lo abrazaban con fuerza y ella no dejaba de sonreírle. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer aquella tarde, pero jamás podría olvidarla. Su sueño había podido hacerse realidad finalmente, y él la había besado, consiguiendo además que la chica aceptase ir con él al baile. Uno en el que bailarían hasta cansarse.

Su hermosa princesa...

—¿Ya sois novios? —preguntó esa vez, Stevie, mirándola a ella y luego mirando a su hermano.

Pero ninguno de los dos le respondió. Sus miradas habían vuelto a hacer contacto y esa vez, nada haría que ellos bajasen la cabeza. Mirarían en una misma dirección desde ese momento en adelante y ambos lo sabían. Y aquellas dos personitas que ahora tiraban de sus camisetas para conocer la respuesta, eran los verdaderos culpables de su felicidad.

¿Eran novios?

No. No lo eran. Pero aquello, no tardaría mucho en suceder.

FIN.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Un one shot loco, eh? Como siempre xDD Muchas gracias por leerlo y, ¡no os olvidéis de felicitar a la cumpleañera! Nos vemos pronto, ¡lo prometo! Un beso y un abrazo enorme._

_Syl_

_P.S. Gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews en "Blessed" Mis niños Quartie, Samcedes y Andebbie os lo agradecen xD_

_Ah, no sé qué le pasa a fanfiction con las barras de separación que no me ha dejado poner más que la primera :(_


End file.
